1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an energy storage circuitry system and, more specifically to a circuitry system capable of accumulating electrical energy from a power source having insufficient power to meet the electrical power requirements of a load until sufficient power is stored to achieve a predetermined value for the load so as to reduce energy loss upon supply of power from a power supply system to the load. The invention permits the efficient use of relatively weak or intermittent power sources.
2. Related Technology of the Invention
Generally, when a power supply system generates electrical energy to supply to the load, the generated power is required to achieve a predetermined value. However, when the power generated by the power supply system does not achieve the predetermined value, then much of the generated electrical energy is wasted because the generated electrical energy cannot effectively supply the load.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a circuitry system capable of allowing the small electrical energy that is generated by the power supply system and does not achieve a predetermined value, to be accumulated for release to the load upon the achievement of the predetermined value.
With a view to the above problem, an object of the invention is to provide an energy storage circuitry system capable of accumulating a small electric energy until sufficient energy has been stored to supply to the load efficiently. Thus, the energy loss of the power supply system to the load can be reduced.
For achieving the above object, according to one aspect of the invention, an energy storage circuitry system is provided, comprising an energy storage element for accumulating small amounts of electrical energy from the power supply system, a voltage boosting circuit for regulating a switching frequency of the storage element input based on a feedback voltage from the energy storage element to control input of energy to the energy storage element, a comparison circuit for comparing the voltage in the energy storage element with a reference voltage to detect if the voltage in the energy storage element has achieved a predetermined value sufficient to efficiently supply the load and generate a control signal upon detection that the predetermined value has been reached, and a charging circuit for supplying power to the load in response to the control signal when the voltage in the energy storage element is detected to achieve the predetermined value.
Further, according to a preferred embodiment, the voltage boosting circuit regulates the switching frequency of the input from the power supply in a PFM (pulse frequency modulation) manner.
Thus, the present invention can obtain the following effects:
1. accumulating a small amount of electrical energy until a predetermined value to meet the requirement of a load is achieved; and
2. reducing the energy loss of the power supply system.